redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Some random redwall fan
--LordTBT Talk! 06:07, 27 July 2008 (UTC) re Q hi you should add your name on talk pages and on your Fan Fiction only if you want to and on your user page oh and you sign your name using four of theses with this oh and that not a faq you should of posted that on LordTBTS page have fun at redwall wikia. --Dannflow Talk! 07:41, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Vandal I banned the vandal and reverted his edits earlier this morning. Being an admin I have a special revert button. =) --LordTBT Talk! 21:51, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Chains Your story is listed...the list is more chronological than alphabetical so it's near the bottom. Try Control+F5 to refresh the cache. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:40, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Signature Hey, would someone mind telling me how to add a picture to your signature? Some random redwall fan 04:34, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Advice I think that your idea is very good. One tip. Keep things simple. Readers will have a hard time reading the story if things jump around. Try to keep it smooth and flowing. Also, using words like: great, good, ect.. They dull the story. My English teacher calls them Death Words. Add emotion, colorful word and very very detailed descriptions. Trust me. p.s. this is Charie Swordmaid, I am working on my signature and cant put it down currantly. :) Charie Swordmaid re: can I ask Sorry its been a while been busy. try put four of these in a row ~ no space and click show preview if that dose not work copy this (your sig) go in to edit and copy when your in it not before: Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) then go into my preferences in more paste it in the sig box before you save check the raw sig button then to test go back into your talk page or any other page and type 4 of ~ again hope that helps Dannflow Talk! 07:39, 21 September 2008 (UTC) if you need more help don't hesitate to ask :) Thank you! Thank you so much for the editing! that does make it easier to read. and again, thank you! and by the way, I love your story so far! Your doing great! Sambrook the otter 23:08, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Setting things Straight Dude. Charie Swordmaid and Swordmaiden are the same thing. I'm still working on my signature. Warriormaid Talk! 23:11, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Its Fixed Ok. Ive fixed my signature. Sorry bout the mixup. Charie Swordmaid, Swordmaiden, and Warriormaid are the same thing. Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:14, 21 September 2008 (UTC) May I Ask For Your Help? I can't exactly get the formatting right. I just added a new part,may you please help again? Thank you Sambrook the otter 00:50, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ah Thank you again. I also have some other changes I need to make. Thanks for pointing that out. It will be fixed ASAP. Sambrook the otter 01:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) lets see Thanks again, I love the signature now! (i might change the color though) Sambrook the otter Talk! 03:05, 22 September 2008 (UTC) RE:RE:lets see auctally I found it quite easy. i just transfered what you put up onto word and changed the words around. heres the new version with blue text, what do you think? Sambrook the otter Talk! 03:15, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Pre-Ordering Do you have an account on Amazon.com? If so, you con pre-order the hard cover off there for about 35% (or some where around there) off! (the book on tape is still 40 bucks) Sambrook the otter Talk! 00:02, 23 September 2008 (UTC) I must be becoming quite the pest hey,sorry to bother you again, but I just deleated the old copy of my story and replaced it with a new one (don't worry, I just added more detail and changed some charictar names) May you help me with the formatting one last time? Thanks again, Sambrook the otter Talk! 04:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ah, Thanks! Thanks! I defiantly owe you one. I changes the main bad guy's character. I'm wondering if i'm even allowed to have the part I added near the end... (you might see what I mean) Q and A Ummmm. I have a question. When will there be new editions to Red Tide and Chains? --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 02:05, 5 October 2008 (UTC) The Last Stand story Thanks, but it probably wont be finished for a while, Im gonna try to make it as long as 20 chapters Ill be sure.. to give her some credit to ;) Please tell your friend to put his story up! I can't wait to read it! thanks again, Sambrook the otter Talk! 14:17, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Okeydokey Ok. :) Well. We're sure going to miss it. I write for the fun of it, personally. --Charie Swordmaid Talk! 00:07, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Dude, thanks for adding the internal links to my text(s), you need to teach me how to do that...though I have a feeling it's painfully obvious and all I need to do is go to the manual...But it's much more fun to pester you. Ha! Black hawk 02:41, 8 October 2008 (UTC) I know Yea it is true that its hard to write the non-action parts without sounding too cheesy and that its a bit hard to not try to rush the battle scenes. As to the horde of innocents, im still deciding whether to throw in a twist or just let them be, after all it is mothers, babes, and elderly. So it might not viewed too good if something bad happens to them As for the abbey, im gonna give you a hint that it wont be completely taken over, but nonetheless, its gonna be one of the big battle scenes Zaran Rhulain Talk! 02:58, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Welcoming Everyone is free to welcome new users, however if you are the first, could you please use the template in addition to any message you want to include? Thanks. --LordTBT Talk! 03:11, 13 October 2008 (UTC) ^_^ Firstly, thank you! I (unlike many) enjoy constructive criticism. I helps point out the errors in what I write. I tried not to over do it on the fight with the three rats, and yes, I am planning to incorporate the skills Tirbit is just discovering, (I.E. Ferocious blood wrath, fishing skills, jumping extremely high, fighting off massive amounts of foes with out weaponry (oops,)and basically being taggerung on blood wrath.) as for the poems, really? Sweet, Im so glad you liked them! (and should I remove the authors note?) now its my turn, I love what you've done with Red Tide II, seriously, I'm at a loss for thoughts and words! The language doesn't bother me. If your trying to make me hate the middle aged otter, its working. I was half tempter to write... Tirbit came out of no where and slew him so he would shut up... but im not going to do that ha ha. GReat work bro, please keep it up! Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) oh, do you have any suggestions how I can get around Tirbit ripping the rat in half? maybe I should just make him like decapitate him, what suggestions do you have? maybe he should just get an arm take off, be left to die, found by the other gang that was beaten by Driko, Rivirs and Alba. Thanks again! not done No I'm not quite finished with A Warrior Goes On.... Charie Swordmaid Talk! 19:52, 13 October 2008 (UTC) *sigh* I have to admit, I never liked writing that part. It sounded waaaaaaaay to cheesy for even me. I gotta say, ripping some one in half would be quite impossible, seeing as these the ribcage and skull. Ill probably change the "Ripping In Half" to a "Twisting The Head Around Twice" thanks for listening, Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:08, 14 October 2008 (UTC) hey just read your two new storys great stuff not as good as bj but not bad wot wot keep writing. Dannflow Talk! 07:50, 15 October 2008 (UTC). oh and if you have ever read the books by john flanagan click here rangers apprentice wiki Fixed alright, I fixed the ripping in half (Cause that just sounded dumb to myself.) just thought I'd let you know. Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:29, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Answers Firstly, yes I will add more to Sambrook's Story, But I just wrote chapter 18, and I have been a bit busy (I went on a retreat up into the mountains all weekend)But I promise there will be more. Also note, I already had my ending in mind, and I am NOT taking it fromDoomwyte. Actually I already had an Idea for my weapon, before Doomwytecame out, But I know it sounds like Zaran's wepon (the book Zaran). (Ill see if I can help with the names in a sec) My weapon: To be named Heluste. A double bladed where the blade and the handle are both the length of a sword blade. But heres where mine differs.the blades can collapse into the handel. the middle can come apart into two blades. Do you see the resemblance? ok LEt me see if I can come up some names. hmm... Ill come back with those. Yes, I loved Doomwyte. and I am sad you are taking chains away, and I hope you will some day expand it. If you can tell im kind of in a rush towards the end, so ill get back to you. Ill talk to you later, Sambrook the otter Talk! 13:21, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Cont'd Ok, im back. Some names: :::Ashton :::Darla :::Theo :::Sashya hmm... ill have to get back to you on that (If you want me too). The book Doomwyte: Amazing. :::Simply amazing. It was short and I read it in a few hours. But those were the best few hours of reading in my life. My opinion: :::It is sad to see chains go, but right now, Im REALLY hooked on Red Tide. Its great and I don't want to stop reading. My Story: ::: YEah, Ive been kinda busy of late, so I haven't had time to write it. but as a bit of a spoiler, Tirbit and Sella meet Alba, Tallborath, and Rivris in chapter 18. Er... not formally... yet. Oh, Im glad you like it ;) :::Thats it for now. Contact me if theres anything else you want to know, or if you just want to talk. TTFN (Ta Ta for now!) Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Red Tide Riddle What's your poem about? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:21, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Poem Okey Dokey I'll start fiddling around. Thats how I write most of my poems. :D cheesey huh? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:30, 29 October 2008 (UTC) OK I knew what you meant. I wouldnt like someone to write mine either. I'll just fiddle around to get some ideas. Ok? Charie Swordmaid Talk! 23:35, 29 October 2008 (UTC)